Library Fun
by kaevilla
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a little fun in the library.


Hermione was sitting in the Hogwarts Library looking through some of the work Professor McGonagall gave them just a few hours ago that she didn't notice someone walking towards her. Hermione wasn't one to be observant of her surroundings when she was in the library. She gasped when she felt someone's hand on her lap slowly moving up to the apex that lie between her thighs.

"Harry! We'll be seen!" Hermione said as she turned to see her lover sitting next to her look casually down at a book in front of him.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were lovers and have been lovers since the moment they were left alone during the horcrux hunt. Ron knew about their whole shenanigans and hardly hung out with them, because every time he did, Harry would do something so naughty to Hermione and Ron got sick. Now Ron was spending his times with his pants down to his new girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

"Don't worry love," Harry's hand reached her knickers, "I've put a concealment charm on us, so it looks like we're studying and they won't hear you screaming my name after I'm done with you," he said.

Hermione couldn't help the moan that came out her mouth. "Harry James Potter! I swear if you-OH!" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Harry had slipped two fingers into her heat before she could.

"Mm, you're very wet, Hermione," Harry said now against Hermione's skin as he kissed and nipped her neck. "Were you waiting for me?"

"If I..._oh_..was wai..._oh god_...ting for..._oh_...you, I would... would..."

"Would what?" Harry asked as he sped up his minstrations in Hermione's heat.

"Please, Harry, faster, oh god!" Hermione said desparately.

Harry smiled. He removed his fingers and heard that delicious groan of disappointment, but didn't disappoint any longer. He picked Hermione up and placed her on his lap. Hermione heard a loud ripping sound and gasped.

"Those were my favorite ones!" Hermione screeched as she saw her ripped knickers in Harry's hand and him sniffing it.

"You should really stop using knickers, Hermione," Harry smirked, "I've ripped nearly your entire drawer of knickers already," he said.

"Stop just jumping me every time you see me then," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Minx, as I recall you jumped me more than I jumped you."

"What can I say? You make-Oh god!" Hermione didnt' finish her sentence because Harry thrusted up and filled her completely.

Hermione growled and started bouncing up and down. She didn't like feeling like an easy girl, but oh god when Harry does the things he does when he takes her, it just changes her. Her wild side pops out when he grabs her and just fucks her. They made love countless times, but when they just fucked, it made Hermione love Harry even more.

She loved that she was the one that could bring the man out of Harry. Hermione loved him inside her, filling her up to the brim, and just sealing her as his own property. Yes, she considered herself Harry Potter's property. She was afterall his girlfriend.

Harry pulled Hermione down into a kiss as she rode him. He loved the feeling of her. Everything about her was his and he wasn't giving it to anyone else. Malfoy had tried countless times to take her back, but Hermione was in love with Harry as much as he was in love with her. Harry loved savoring Hermione's pleasure in his head, because it reminded him that she was _his_ and no one else's.

He pulled away from her just to open his eyes and watch her. Hermione was moving up and down slowly and then quickly and then repeated that movement. Harry knew she liked taking control, but he knew she liked when he was dominant too.

SMACK!

Hermione let out a loud yelp when Harry spanked her. "More," she whispered.

Harry spanked her again and this time Hermione moaned. He spanked her again and when Hermione moaned, she squirted. Harry loved when Hermione's juices spilt around them or on him. Her essence was addicting and he couldn't get enough.

He could feel Hermione tightening around him, so now was his time to take control. Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's hips and made sure that one of his hands were close enough for him to rub that bundle of nerves that would give her ten times the pleasure. Hermione was gasping for air as Harry took control. He thrusted into her faster and faster and faster. He was close too, but he wanted to see her let go before he did. Harry started rubbing that bundle and continued thrusting. That's what sent Hermione over the edge. She spilt all over Harry and after three more thrusts, Harry spilt into her.

Hermione gasped for air and fell onto Harry's chest.

When she recollected her breaths, she looked up at Harry who was smiling down at her.

"This by far was the best of our small bits of fun," Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry laughed, "I always knew you'd like having sex in the library. It wasn't my idea anyways," he said.

"Oh really? Who was it?"

"Ginny."

* * *

><p>Ginny was sitting in Hermione's head dormitory since she and Blaise shared a common room when Hermione came into the dorm looking a little dishevled.<p>

"Well someone looks like she's been busy," Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione winked at her, "Thanks to you, Harry and I are going to go at it like rabbits every time we go to the library," she said before walking up to her bedroom.

Ginny laughed so hard and fell on the floor holding her stomach. Blaise found her like this when he walked in from quidditch practice.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked helping his girlfriend up.

"Go get ready, I have an excellent idea," Ginny said with a smirk.

Blaise raised his eyebrow, "What idea?"

"How about a night of orgies in the library?"

Blaise smirked widely. "I'm in."

"ME TOO!" Hermione shouted from her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So what do you think? I was bored, so I decided to write this. LOL. Hate it or Love it? Tell me about it.


End file.
